All's Fair In Love and War
by Unicorn-mad
Summary: Adalene Thénardier, daughter of the most ruthless and shameless man in Paris, Enjolras the son of a respected first-class family. In their world, people like him and her simply don't mix. As threats turn into innocent deaths, can they ever possibly find a way to be together? They are determined to try. And then the revolution starts... and of course 'All's fair in love and war'.
1. Prologue

All's Fair In Love and War.

"It hurts, it hurts to eventually find someone you love and have them not love you back"

The Thénardiers had a daughter Adalene, who swore she would never fall in love and fight anyone else's battles.  
But what happens when a certain blonde student suddenly appears and tells her about a revolution that could change her life and the whole of France combined? What happens when both of their families are against them and their ideas? What happens when they realise that they could be the cause of everyone they have ever cared about's death? Will they give up on their idea or will they make France a better place for everyone?

* * *

Prologue

She felt numb.  
Numb.  
She didn't care when another man was shot down, he was not her friend.  
She didn't care when the National Guard came to kill them, they were not her army.  
She didn't care when she got shot, it was barely anything compared to the others.  
She still didn't care when Marius Pontmercy went and nearly got shot, he was not someone she would care about.  
She yet again didn't care when the Guards went away, they would come back later on.

Maybe she did care for these things once upon a time, before she felt numb.  
Numb.  
It was a stupid word that sounded funny when she said it, but it describes her world so perfectly.

But she did care when her sister was shot, she was her main priority.  
She was supposed to look after her, she was supposed to make sure Éponine would leave safe and sound and that she would be the one dead not Éponine.  
But another one of her sister was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

She looked down at the shard of glass she was holding, it had just cut her hand, Smokey grey eyes stared back at her.  
Last time she checked her eyes they were a translucent green.  
That was what she was told.  
The green eyes she knew as her own were the only things girls would envy her for.  
But they were gone, turned into the tormented grey eyes she knew as her père.  
She felt like clawing them out, she doesn't want the eyes of a monster.  
She wants back the eyes that she shared with her grand-mère.  
But somehow she finds these new eyes... intoxicating.  
They were silver as the winter moon.  
She opens and closes her eyes slowly to see if they are her imagination.  
They were still there.

The rain started to die down some more. She closed and yet again opened her eyes.  
They were green.  
She was puzzled and confused; the grey had gone when the rain stopped.  
She pulled herself up from all of the furniture that had been thrown together to make the barricade, she scanned her cold eyes across the barricade boys, all of the young boyish features that they wore on their faces were gone, the students she once knew were gone, changed by the effects of this revoloution.

She did however find the boy she was originally searching for, Gavroche.  
He was eating a slice of bread that she had stolen for him earlier, she sighed and she wasn't able to even give him a proper piece without getting caught.  
She took a long deep breath; she needed to be strong, for him and for her.  
'No more moping' said the voice of her sister in her head 'Will the National Guards be sympathetic to a young street rat?'  
She was too scared to face the answer.

The rain started to pick up again as she walked towards one last person.  
She watched the boys pick up the remainders of the Ammunition and carry it into the ABC café, not that it was any use, the rain had probably ruined over half of the Ammunition and most the guns were gone, either lost or had broke in the confrontation between themselves and the National guard.  
Her eyes wandered towards the man the students called their leader, but she knew him as many other things.

"Enjolras." She hesitantly said.  
She realised that she sounded weak and broken, it was pathetic to know.  
He sighed as he turned around. "Oui, mon amour." His breath caught in his mouth as he saw her.  
Her hair was soaked from the rain and was stuck to her face, there was dried blood covering her forehead, he knew it was her own.  
Her strong, courageous eyes were on the verge of tears, they were pink and puffy from previous tears shred. Her shoulder was covered in blood from her previous wound, he now noticed that she was wearing his old clothes that no longer fit him but he didn't care.  
She looked a wreck but she still somehow managed to look beautiful.  
He didn't have time to respond as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. She started to sob into his chest.  
"Shhh... it's alright, it's alright ma Cherie." he said soothingly as he stroked her back.  
"Non! It's not alright, she's gone, my sisters dead!" She snapped before burying her head into his chest and yet again started to cry.  
"Adalene, let me speak, please stop crying, it's upsetting to see you like this."  
Adalene stopped her crying and replaced them with sniffles and looked up to the man whom held her heart.  
"As I was saying, it's horrible to see you upset, I don't know what it feels like to lose a sibling but I can imagine losing you and I can't bear the thought of it.  
But you're sister is in a better place, a place with no wars, no poverty, no fighting and nothing but love, she wouldn't want you to grieve, she would want you to go on with your life"  
"Another one of your bloody mini speeches" she chuckled.  
"I thought you liked my speeches"  
"Non monsieur, it was all an act just to get you to notice me" She sighed as nestled her head on his chest, she could hear the soft beat of his heart.  
"Oh I see"  
"Enjolras"  
"Yes"  
"Je t'aime"  
"Je t'aime aussi"  
She sighed as she listened to the rain and the soft beating of the man she loves.  
"Oh and Enjolras"  
"Oui?"  
"I do love your speeches"  
He chuckled "I know"

She now noticed that the numb feeling was gone the minute she fell into Enjolras' arms, as if it was never there before.  
She sighed remembering how she had gotten herself into this but then remembered the famous saying.  
'All's Fair in Love and War'

* * *

A/N Hi this is a new thing I am trying out so please give reviews about how I'm doing with the story!

I do not in anyway own Les Miserables.

Everyone is based on the movie actors.

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. We have no time to stop and stare

Chapter 1 – She has no time to stand and stare.

'What is this life, if full of care,  
We have no time to stand and stare.

No time to stand beneath the boughs,  
And stare as long as sheep or cows.

No time to see, when woods we pass,  
Where squirrels hide their nuts in grass.

No time to turn at Beauty's glance,  
And watch her feet, how they can dance.

No time to wait till her mouth can  
Enrich that smile her eyes began.

A poor life this if, full of care  
We have no time to stand and stare'

-  
Leisure  
by W.H Davies 1871-1940

* * *

"_Papa, Papa!" She watches the two young girls run to a very red headed man.  
He was taller than the average French man; the two children were the height of his waist maybe even lower.  
"Look what we got"  
They handed a small worn bag that could barely fit into a pocket towards the man.  
He opened it to find 5 francs in there.  
"Well thank you my darling's, now who did you get this from?"  
"The man dressed up in the silly posh suit" Replied the eldest, she was around the age of thirteen maybe younger, her soft green eyes wandered over to her younger sister whose dark brown eyes has melted the hearts of the most toughest who have entered the inn.  
"Well aren't you two smart girls, are you gonna be Papa's little con-artists?"  
"Of course we will, we'll do anything for Papa!" Giggled the youngest.  
"Good... I hope you both will" The father had a fearful expression on his face but it soon went when he picked the both of them up with each hand.  
"Now let's go see Maman"_

* * *

Adalene woke up blinded by a bright stream light; she turned around into the blanket, which was barely a piece of cloth, to block the light.  
She tried going back into the dreamland that she longed to be in, the dreamland that welcomed her and showed her all the memories of her as a child, the dreamland that made her believe that everything was going to be alright, that was the same dreamland that mocked her now current life.  
She hated dreams that mocked her.

"ADALENE!" Screamed a woman from the next room.  
"What do you want woman?" She groaned to herself.  
She threw herself up and slipped into her dress that she wore yesterday, and the day before that, and the week before that, and the month before that.  
She stormed out of her room into the living room, "What do you want?" She snapped at the person that called herself her mother.  
"If you wish to live here you speak to me with respect!" The mother then spoke to herself "God why did I ever have children?"  
Mme. Thénardier was counting the amount of francs she and her husband had collected the day before, "Not enough" she would groan to herself every time she finished counting a bag.  
Her hair was now turning grey in lot's of parts in her hair, the grease and dirt was easily seen and her clothes that had been new five years ago, were now rags that mostly stopped her cleavage from being shown.  
The high cheekbones and the rest of her looks that had not been ruined from lack of food, showed the beauty she use to have when she was younger, much younger.  
"I apologise, now what do you want?" Adalene walked around the room looking for anything she could eat.  
She sighed, nothing to eat... again.

"Need you to give this bag to Montparnasse, it's from his job last night"  
And then a slow sly smile appeared on Mme. Thénardier's dirty unwashed face.  
"You also forgot to meet your father this morning"  
Adalene froze.  
"Wh- what?" She shakily asked.  
"You heard, you didn't get up to meet your father"  
This could not be happening, her heart beat started beating at un-normal rate.  
She wasn't scared, she took a deep breath, 'You're not scared' she told herself.  
She started to make her way to the door.  
"No-one told me this"  
"Yeah I did"  
"When?"  
"Last night"  
"You did not!"  
"Yeah I did, while you were sleeping"_  
_She froze "Wait, while I was sleeping?"  
"Yeah!" Her mother exclaimed.  
"I wouldn't of heard you if I was sleeping!" She picked up the small bag and stormed out of the apartment "Oh just forget it!"  
'Stupid old bitch!' She thought to herself.

She walked out from the apartment buildings into the town outside, the sun was shining, children were playing and had smiles on their faces... well some did.  
"But mummy I'm hungry!" A little boy whined, tears were coming to his eyes.  
"I know" His mother sorrowfully said "I'm sorry"  
She watched as the mother begged each man and women that looked twice at her and her son.  
The little boy dressed in rags that were much too small for him looked at her, she quickly started walking the other direction.  
She reminds herself that she has no time to stop and stare.

She quickly started to run towards a certain alley and waited beneath a branches of a tree that had overgrown the wall and started to go over to the alley.  
'Montparnasse or someone will turn up soon' She told herself 'Then you can go find Gavroche and get some food' She smiled 'He'd like that'

"Only five more days now Pierre" Said an excited female voice.  
Who the hell is coming around these parts?  
"I know Geneviève" Said a male's voice which she presumed was Pierre.  
"Only five more days till you shall carry my name" He said sweetly to her.  
She heard a giggle that came from Geneviève that turned her insides sick.  
She scoffed; it wouldn't last forever, why would you want to love someone forever?  
It just ends with death, that's what always happens in her books that she read before her Père sold them all.  
She realised where the couple were and realised that their wedding plans may not end the way they planned it.  
"You shouldn't be around these parts" Her voice sounded colder then she had meant for it to sound.  
The couple's head flew up and backed away quickly.  
The girl, Geneviève, had raven coloured hair and the red dress she wore complimented her half-cast skin, the dress covered up her cleavage, there was not a speck of dirt on her what so ever. The dress looked as though it would have taken a year to make; the patterns were all carefully detailed with beads covering all of it, there was nothing out of place, everything was neat and perfect.

She didn't want to admit it but the girl was beautiful, she envied the girl.  
The boy however had golden blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean.  
His pale skin was brighter than his white waistcoat he wore.  
'He probably never had to work outside' She noted to herself.  
The girl shrieked and hid behind the young man upon seeing Adelene occurring out of the dark, she chuckled to herself, she would have ran if she saw herself as well.  
She looked down at her brown and green coloured dress, it was all ripped, ruined and dirty, she felt as though she was the misbehaving child that every teacher hated and the girl hiding from her was the perfect, loved by all, teacher's pet.

"Can I help you Mademoiselle? Maybe we can come to some sort of an arrangement so you can let us past" The young man put his hand into his pockets to fish out some money.  
"I don't want your money sir" She snapped.  
The man froze, his mouth formed a large O shape, his fiancé whimpered.  
"This place isn't safe, you should know that your type are not welcome down here!" "Our type?" He questioned. "You know... you upper-class people"Adalene sighed "Just go and don't ever come back, next time it may not be me down here!"  
They started to back away towards where they came from; Geneviève was pulling Pierre pleading with him to hurry up.  
As they got to the end of the alley he turned to her "Merci Mademoiselle" He then hurried around the corner.  
She sighed to herself and started to walk towards where the couple came from, she waited long enough to see if her father would turn up.  
She had no time to stand beneath the boughs and stare as long as sheep or cows.

She walks around the town for a while to see if she can find Montparnasse or anyone involved with the Patron-Minette.  
She passes many urchins and gamins in the city, she wonders where Gavroche is and if any of the children know him.  
A figure catches her eye; she decides to walk towards the figure she now identifies as a women and to see why there's a crowd gathering.  
She barges past people without apologizing to see what the big commotion is all about.  
Her breath catches in her mouth, the women was dancing to her heart's content.  
She was barely wearing anything, only a purple loose skirt that went to her thigh and a bright purple cloth with sewn beads was wrapped around her chest... not that she had anything to hide, she was all skin and bone. She was a gypsy girl undoubtedly, she had nerve to come out in the open.  
People were starting to throw francs to the woman's feet, she would shout 'Merci' every time and always with a smile on her face.  
The women had developed a beautiful tan on her body and her hair was wild from the heat, but she still managed to look flawless.  
Jealously quickly surged through Adalene as she turned around marched through the crowd without putting any type of coin down.  
She definitely had no time to watch her feet while they dance.

She walked towards the bread stall and found Montparnasse trying to steal from the half-blind owner.  
"Montparnasse, I thought I would find you stealing from the less fortunate" She tutted "Thought you had money?"  
He picked up a small bread loaf and hid it in his ratty coat, he then grabbed the seventeen year-old and pulled her in the opposite direction, down towards another alley.  
"I told you to not disturb me getting food" He hissed into her ear, she could smell his foul breath against her ear, it made her recoil slightly.  
"Ugh, I also told you not to man-handle me!" She pushed his firm grip on her arm off her  
"Don't say you don't like it, I know exactly what you like" He said placing a piece of bread into his mouth.  
"You don't know anything about me Parnasse" She pulled out the bag of francs her mother had given her.  
"Here, it's for the person you murdered last night" She handed him the bag but would not go any closer then she had to, she was disgusted with what he had done and started to walk away.  
"Wait! Clarisse!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, shocked he used one of her middle names.  
"You don't call me that, only my friends call me that!"  
"What friends, the men who pay for your company at night?"  
She was shocked that he had said that, the words that had just flowed from his mouth angered her more than anything, her patience was running out and her temper was flaring.  
"Do you want to know what you are Adalene?"  
'Ignore him and walk on, he's not worth it' She kept telling herself.  
"You're a Whore Adalene!" He shouted.  
Rage boiled through her body, she barely had a chance to think of her actions.  
The only thought running through her head was to make him close his mouth.

She walked up towards him, she looked at the smug grin on his face, god did she want to wipe it off.  
She raised her hand and threw her hand forward as hard as she could, whipping it across his face.  
The smack of her hand contacting his face echoed of the alley's walls.  
Pain quickly spread across her palm and it spread all the way to her finger tips.  
He stared at her with his eyes wide as his hand slowly made its way to his fire red cheek.

A triumphant grin settled on her face, she flicked her hair across her shoulder and whirled around on the heel of her bare foot and started to march away.  
She had won.

"Help! Help! This whore attacked me!" Montparnasse shouted.  
...Or so she thought.  
"Wait what!" She screeched.  
Men started appearing from both ends of the alley, she started to panic.  
"What are you doing!"  
"Teaching you a lesson!"  
"What's wrong Monsieur?" An elder man asked.  
"This thief attacked me, she tried to steal my loaf of bread but when I denied her the only food I have had in weeks she started to attack, as you can see she left her mark" Montparnasse pointed to his cheek which was still bright red.  
"Well," Said the old man. "We will just have to call a member of the police to settle this, Inspector Javert is the best at handling these situations, yes I will get my grandson to get him"  
"Monsieur please, I have done no wrong!" Adalene started to beg the old man.

The man lifted his white eyebrow which was the same colour as the hair on his head, you had to look close to see it because of the top hat he was wearing, his moustache was also a snowy white, it was curled at the end which reminded her of one of her father's disguises.  
"Grandfather!" A young man no older than Adalene herself, came rushing between the small group with a man following him.  
"Marius? I told you to stay behind!" The old man sent a cold glare towards his grandson. "Anyway, I need you to go get Inspector Javert quickly, we have a crime to report."  
"But Grandfather, this women is innocent!" Marius smiled towards his grandfather and then Adalene, he looked away when she did not return it.  
"Enjolras and I were walking when we overheard their conversation; Mademoiselle was just sticking up for her pride, it is this vile man who is to blame"  
"Is this true Monsieur?" The old man turned around to face Montparnasse.  
The man never got a reply, Montparnasse had ran off at the first sign of him getting caught, all that was left was his bitten loaf of bread.  
"Well, this must prove that he was lying" The man was in disbelief "I really thought it was the truth"  
He shook his head "I apologise Mademoiselle" He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow when he noticed she wore no shoes on her feet, a certain heat started on her face she was certain her face was bright red. He started to mutter about how a women should never hit a man.  
"I'll be on my way then, Marius I hope you and your friend will join us for tea"  
"Yes, of course we will Grandfather" Marius had to call after his grandfather; he was already around the corner.  
A sudden silence was in the air, no one said a word.  
What was she supposed to say? Thank you but I don't need your help or tell them shove off?  
"I hope we didn't make anything worse Mademoiselle, if there is anything we can do?"  
She looked up at Marius, he had kind greyish blue eyes, he had freckles covering his face, she would of found it cute if it was on a younger boy.  
He was a lot taller than her, then again everybody is.  
"No... no there's nothing you can do" She looked at the ground and turned to walk away.  
"I don't think I properly introduced myself, my name's Marius and this is my friend Enjolras"  
'Might as well be nice, they did help you' She sighed, did she really have to?  
She turned around to face the man named Enjolras, when turned to face she saw a sight she didn't think she'd see.  
He, like Marius, was a lot taller than her, his curly blond hair was neatly tied and worn back and it also showed off his sturdy jaw line.  
He wore a blue jacket that had neatly polished buttons over his broad shoulder, the colour of his jacket brought out his midnight blue eyes that she started to get lost in.  
Marius was also wearing a very similar clothing but she could not tear her eyes away from Enjolras.  
"C'est un plaisir mademoiselle" He lightly picked up her hand and placed his lips against the back of it.  
It was a pleasure to meet her? A pleasure?  
Was he making fun of her?  
She quickly whipped her hand away from him, a look of shock covered his face but it was quickly replaced with the calm and collected look that he wore before.  
He started to apologise but she turned to Marius and nodded her head once towards him and started to walk down the alley.  
"Mademoiselle, you never told us your name!" Marius called after her.  
"That's for me to know and not for strange young men to find out!" She looked over her shoulder and grinned at them.  
A grin covered Enjolras' face when she caught his eye, it looked like it was the first time in a while that she smiled.  
They watched her continue down the bare alley before she shouted.  
"Adalene... my name is Adalene"  
Enjolras tore his eyes from the girl who had just clouded his thoughts and turned to walk with Marius down the opposite direction Adalene had left them.  
He wonders if the poor girls life is full of love and care, but as he sighs to himself, he has not time to stand and stare.

* * *

Hey thanks for everyone that has read this it truly means a lot to know people are interested in this story!

Please Read and Review and share with your friends, social networks, people who you and your pets and fish...and shit.

Oh and I don't own les miserables, I only own this plot and Adalene


	3. All people dream

Chapter 2

All People Dream

* * *

**_All people dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their mind wake in the day to find that it was vanity._**  
**_But the dreamers of the day are dangerous people, for they may act their dream with open eyes to make it possible._**

**_T. E. Lawrence (1888 - 1935)_**

* * *

"_NO! I won't do it!" The young girl screamed at her father. "You won't make me!"  
"Shut your daughter up_ _Thénardier!" One of the men turned to her father while stroking his knife as if it was a lover. "Or me and Clarisse will."  
"Adrien stop acting like your knife is a woman, You're scaring the girl man, have you no sense?"_

_Thénardier turned around and sighed, he had much more important things to stress about and he didn't need his screaming daughter to get them found._  
_"You're doing it and I don't want any more noise coming out of your mouth!"_  
_He started to turn to walk in front of the small group but yet again heard his daughter's voice._  
_"Why can't you get another one of the men to do it? Plea-!"_  
_Her sentence ended with a cry as a hand came down and slapped her across the face._  
_Tears started to well up in her eyes and then fell onto her hot stinging cheek, she shakily raised her hand up to touch her sore spot, she looked up to her Père's face and her mouth turned into the shape of an 'O'._  
_"I told you I didn't want to hear another sound out of you!" Her Père started to walk away and called the rest of the group to follow him into the night, all followed but one man, he was the only one who pitied the girl before him._

_He went towards the girl and knelt down to her level of height. "Now, now, there's no need to make a big fuss out of it, all you have to do is look to see if there's any bad men coming, nothing hard."_  
_"I'm not seven years old mind, I know who the men are, they're the police." The girl solemnly looked at the ground and shuffled her feet._  
_"I know, your Papa is doing it to keep you safe, just you remember that!" He gave a fake smile to try to make her believe it. "He loves you, your sister and your mother!"_  
_"What about Gavroche, he's gone, he's only six, Henri where is he?" She was starting to desperately ask more about her little brother._  
_He sighed and changed the subject "This isn't the first time he hit you is it?"_  
_"It's the first time he hasn't said sorry for it." She sniffed and wiped away the stray tears that remained._  
_He nodded and put his hands on his knees, pushed himself up and held out his hand to her._  
_"Come on, the others will notice us gone and we don't want to get ourselves shouted at."_  
_She took the Henri's hand and let him lead her through the dark._

_Luckily the others hadn't gotten that far ahead of them; they were able to catch up unnoticed._  
_Adelene quickly dropped the man's hand and quietly dropped behind him, but she was close enough to grab hold of his hand if need be._  
_"Here we are boys; this is where we'll get rich!" Thénardier had a smug grin on his face._  
_"Thénardier, why are we outside an opera house?" Inquired one of the gang members whose teeth was too big for his mouth._  
_"You're not going to make us sing are you?" Another dumb one asked._  
_A mumble started to grow within the group, Adelene looked at the poster on the wall of the Opera House, she couldn't read some of the words in the dark but she could make out a picture of a singer dressed in a bright pink dress which was covered in diamonique`s and the dancers surrounding her were all dressed in pure white dresses, they were in a mid-leap position while the women's mouth was open to show that she was singing but the mouth was too big and didn't compliment her at all and the dancers dresses were painted a bit too high then she thought they should be._  
_"Non imbécile! We are going to see an old friend who owns the Opera House." Thénardier muttered to himself on how idiotic they were._  
_"We're going in the back way" He yet again lead them through the back alley which had an open door that was open to let in air for the dressing rooms._  
_They walked in one by one, leaving the coldness of the night behind them and walked into the girl's dressing room._  
_The room smelled of fresh paint, its cream walls were set off by the brightly colored wall paper trim. The girls were getting dressed and finishing their make-up before they went on-stage, they hadn't noticed them come in. Unbeknownst to the chorus girls and dancers, they took turns slowly making their way from the door, pausing briefly and then one of the men cleared his throat._

_"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes." Said the man whose teeth were too big for his mouth, he was now looking at a poor girls cleavage._  
_The cries and screeches of the dancers could have been heard from the auditorium if they all were a tad louder._  
_"What is all this screaming all about?" An middle-aged women marched into the room, she had healthy black hair which was pulled up into a sleek chignon bun, subtle makeup accentuated her fine bone structure, her high cheekbones and her small petite nose would of given her more beauty if she didn't have a scowl and stress lines on her face._  
_They immediately stopped their screaming and ran over to her, she stood straight, she had complete control over them despite her petite height._  
_She then noticed the group "Who let you in here?"_  
_All of the dancers had hid behind the women and were all cowering and whimpering, Adeline then caught sight of a terrified blonde girl who was starting to get out from underneath a nearby table._  
_"Let ourselves in, what's it to you?" Thénardier put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife which he hid behind his back; the blonde girl noticed this, she gasped and quickly retreated back under the table._  
_The other members of the gang apart from __Thénardier, A_delene and Henri had started opening cupboard doors and peering in, sweeping the room from left to right making their way to the closet, they would pull open the doors and gaze slowly over the neatly piled costumes and try to find any valuable items.  
_"I am Madame Torres the ballet instructor and I demand that you leave right away!"_  
_"Ah, so you must know the owner, oui?"_  
_"Yes, in fact I do, what he has to do with you I have no idea!"_  
_"Well I am hoping that you will be able to take us to him."_  
_"I will have nothing to do with this, I am going to give you one last chance monsieur to leave before I call the police!"_  
_"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He saw the blonde girl trying to crawl out unnoticed from the table; he launched forward and yanked her towards him by her hair._  
_"MEG!" Madame Torres screamed._  
_Meg cried out in terror and was brought towards him, he held her hair with his left hand and then took his knife from behind his back with his right and held it to her throat._  
_"I really didn't want any trouble Madame!" He started to dig the edge of the knife into the sobbing girl's neck._  
_"No, please monsieur, not my daughter, please!" The woman's breathing was increasing, for a woman who had looked so strict and intact a few moments ago, she looked scared and about to brake at any second._  
_"I believe you were going to take me to Monsieur Vennard...Madame, I really don't want to stain your lovely new floor with blood." A certain point on the side of Madame Torres' face twitched, she slowly turned towards the rest of the girls and told them to finish getting ready and to go to the wings._  
_"I will show you the way monsieur." She started to walk towards the exit which led to the corridor and noticed that they were not following her "Come."_  
_Thénardier started to slowly put his knife away from Meg's neck and put it at his side, he then mentioned the others to follow him._  
_They quickly started to follow him out of the changing rooms where Thénardier released Meg and dropped her to the ground._

_They followed her around the corridors and saw many of the cast getting prepared, curious glances were thrown their way and whispers were quickly started between them._  
_She looked down at her clothes to see if it was her they were talking about, her dress had holes in it and was a muddy brown, it wore no resemblance to the purple that it was months ago._  
_Her shoes were falling apart and you could see a toe or two in one of them and her hair was a bit dirty and greasy, she hadn't washed in a week._  
_She quickly caught up with Henri "I don't think they like us." She whispered to him._  
_"Well your dad did just nearly kill her daughter."_  
_"No, the others, they are all talking about us!" She pointed over to some people who were staring and making comments to each other about them._  
_"Just ignore them; they have nothing better to do." He looked down at the 13 year old, he wondered what her father would have her do in the future if tonight doesn't turn out the way he planned it._

_"Why is Père visiting the rich all the time?" She looked up at him, he noticed she was small for her age,__she was also strikingly thin, so much that she seemed she would break if the wind blew too harshly. Her cheeks were hollow and her face was gaunt, and her dress a mud colour, hung limply and loosely against her weak frame.__"Some rich man owes him money that he hasn't received," They went around a corner and found a corridor which was completely covered with red and gold decorations. "That's what he says anyway, I feel sorry for the poor bastard that has to deal with him."_

_She looked up at the man, his hair was a sandy blonde which was tied back into a small loose pony-tail, she normally found it funny when men did their hair like that but now found that it made him look more sophisticated, even if his clothes weren't the cleanest there. __His light green single breasted coat was cut low and open in front and went lower down at the back. His waistcoat was made of printed quilting of dark brown stripes._

_"Look if you don't want to do another job for your dad or if you don't want to be in his eye of attention just leave."_  
_"What?"_  
_"Leave, you and Éponine, make sure that you're out whenever he's in the house, just avoid him and make sure that you don't stay around with anyone who has money or anything valuable."_  
_He paused for a second and sighed "Look, your fathers doing this so your family doesn't starve, even if it means hurting the ones he loves._  
_"Just don't mention it to Thénardier and promise me you won't become like him when you're older."_  
_She remained silent and looked to the floor._  
_"Adelene ... do you promise?"_  
_She paused for a moment then looked up "I promise."_

* * *

Adelene woke up to the sound of a bottle smashing; she groaned and rolled over, she didn't want to start her day with one of her parents drunk.  
She was thinking about an excuse to get her and Éponine out of the apartment when she realised something.  
Her parents didn't drink in the morning and they had run out of gin. Then who or what made that noise?

She was now wide awake, she pushed herself up from her bed in the corner, it wasn't even a proper bed, it was a straw mattress which was falling apart with a blanket on top of it.  
It was a small room that barely fit her and her sister; Éponine's bed was across from hers which only allowed them a small amount of space to get in and out.  
They didn't have much stuff, only two dresses each (Éponine's were passed down from her when their parents refused to buy any for her), two beds, two corsets, a candle which nearly all the wax had gone, a jewellery box that held pieces of broken glass, jewellery that could never be mended and a head of their favourite doll which her father smashed in a drunken rage when they were younger, and a wooden box which held everything.  
She went to unlock the bedroom door but found that it was already open.  
_'Éponine must have forgotten to lock it again'  
_She frowned, her sister always knew to lock the door before she fell asleep, she turned to see Éponine out cold on the bed.  
_'Must have been a hard night' _  
She had made Montparnasse put a lock on their door just in case father was drunk and decided to take it out on them or an unsatisfied costumer followed her home.

"Hello!" She wandered into the living room and found no signs of any broken glass there "Anybody here?"  
Silence was her reply.  
She sighed and noticed how dark it was, it couldn't be morning yet.  
Her father had probably passed out with a bottle he found when he was out; she went to her parents' bedroom to see if her suspicion was true.  
She walked in to find out that she was half right, her mother was passed out with a broken bottle on the bed and she was starting to snore louder and louder, so they did have Alcohol.

But where was her Père?  
She looked around the bedroom and living room and found no trace of her father recently being there, he was probably still doing a job.  
She went to the window and looked outside; the streets were completely empty and silent which was the complete opposite then the crowded noisy streets she walked through in the day.  
She slowly closed her eyes and selfishly tried to absorb the peaceful silence knowing it wouldn't last.

"I'll teach you not to steal from me you little bastard!"  
She sighed and opened her eyes, she knew it wouldn't last for long; she looked outside the window to find out why someone disturbed the peacefulness.  
She watched as a small boy ran away from a pair of men, the boy had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and was wearing old ratty clothes that looked way to small for him.  
He then looked up and she instantly knew who the trouble maker was.  
"Gavroche." She said out loud to herself, she sighed and quickly picked up the money she had earned that day and ran out through the door, down the stair case and outside.

By the time she got outside Gavroche was cornered into the apartment building, one of the men was holding him up by the scruff of his neck while the other was taking something sharp out of his pocket.  
"Gavroche!" They all turned towards her "What are you doing!"  
The two men were distracted at what she was wearing, she looked down and then realised how see through her loose fitting chemise was, she ignored them and tried to get an answer again.  
"What are you doing to him?" She marched towards them and pushed the distracted man away from Gavroche. "Don't touch him!"  
"Can't do that Mademoiselle, little bastard tried to steal my money."  
"But he's only child!"  
"He must not have been taught manners by his parents when he was younger and I think that he should be taught now!"  
"You are very lucky Monsieur that Thénardier isn't around," She put Gavroche behind her and raised an eyebrow. "Would you really want Thénardier to find out you hurt his only son?" The men's eyes widened and their mouths fell into 'O' shapes, Adelene was instantly reminded of a pair of fish.  
"I did not know Mademoiselle, I had no idea!" He slowly started to walk backwards; he grabbed the arm of the man next to him and pulled him back with him.  
"We can forget this happened," She dropped two coins at his feet. "Here's for your troubles."  
The man scampered to get the money and jogged off with the other man.  
"He didn't even say thank you!" She crossed her arms glared at where the men had just left. "Bastard."  
She turned around to Gavroche "Did you take the man's money?"  
He tried to nod while pulling his thin and well worn coat that was much too small for him around his shoulders, he shivered and she looked down, beyond the end of his trousers, to see the small sodden boots which he had worn hoping for some protection from the cold and wet.  
Exhausted, he felt his legs almost crumble as his muscles, weakened with the bitter cold, gave way, leaving him in a drab and hopeless heap on the floor.  
"Gavroche!" She screamed her brother's name and quickly went down on her knees to see if he was okay.  
"I'm fine," He shakily tried to push himself up, but failed and collapsed to the floor. "It's just… really cold."  
"Come on, you're staying with me tonight" She ignored the boys protests and put one arm under his legs and another under his arms, then picked him up and carefully brought him upstairs.

She hesitantly checked to see if her mother was still unconscious, after she decided that she wouldn't wake up, she carried Gavroche to her bed and wrapped him with all the blankets she could find.  
"What's going on?" She heard Éponine's weary voice, she turned to see her sister rubbing her eyes and stretching "Its morning already?"  
"No it's the middle of the night," She turned to Gavroche and felt his cheek, he was freezing. "Go back to sleep."  
Éponine looked around the room and noticed the small body in her sister's bed. "Who the hell is that?"  
"It's Gavroche."  
"WHAT!" Éponine leaped out of bed and went rushed to the bed "You know he's not aloud here!"  
"I'm right here you know!" Gavroche opened his eyes to look at her. "I nearly froze to death and this is how you treat me?"  
Éponine mumbled an apology and then looked at her sister waiting for an answer.  
"Shut up and get some rest." A grin appeared on his face as he turned over to get some sleep, Adelene then continued. "Oh and by the way, the next time you decide to nearly get yourself killed to get my attention, just remember that by saying that 'You're the greatest sister in the world' works wonders."  
Adelene then went to the bottom of the bed to try taking his shoes off. "I couldn't leave him out there!" She replied to Éponine  
Gavroche's shoes would not come off at all; she started to try wriggling him out of it.  
"I know, I would have done the same but Père is going to kill you when he wakes up." Éponine started to tuck her little brother in while trying to keep a straight face at her sister's failed attempts at taking the shoe's off.  
"He's not here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean he's not back, now help take his shoes off."  
Éponine went on her knees next to her sister and tried to pull the boys shoes off. "Do you think he's hurt?"  
"Hope he is, maybe then he will never come back," A dark look covered her sister's face but vanished when she dropped her brother's foot to the ground. "Go get my knife, they will have to be cut off"  
She reached behind the wooden box and brought out a pocket knife and handed it to her sister.  
"Thanks." She started to work on cutting her brothers foot out of the shoe.  
Éponine held her brothers foot still and made sure he didn't move it. "You shouldn't say things like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Wishing Père was gone."  
"Why shouldn't I?" She chucked the remains of one shoe across the room "Aha that was quick! One more to go!" She continued onto the next one. "See, this shows how much work you can get done with a knife."  
Éponine sighed. "Without him we would be out on the streets, we wouldn't have enough money to pay for this place in fact we wouldn't have any money at all!"  
"I have a job!" Adeline stated. "I have also noticed that you don't!"  
"Adelene... what you do is not a job." Éponine looked down solemnly.  
"Yes it is," A frustrated look covered her face as she kept on trying to pull the shoe off. "Many...women...do...it." Between each word she tried yanking the shoe but it still didn't budge.  
"Père got you that job…and all the others you-" Éponine got cut off by Adelene's cry of happiness as the shoe came off, but it was short lived as Adelene, from putting the amount of strength into pulling off the shoe, fell backwards and hit her head on the wall.

"Ouch!" Adelene put her hand to the back of her head, rubbed the sore spot and started mumbling to herself.  
"Stupid wall in the way... always had a grudge against me ever since Montparnasse came-" She then noticed her sister trying to keep a straight face. "Hey, it's not funny, I could of seriously hurt myself!"  
"And done what, make you even more dumb?"

"That is unacceptable." Adelene started to speak sarcastically to her sister. "I actually find it very rude... I will definitely have to speak to your father about your behaviour."  
Éponine's face started to go red and she started to bite her fist to hide her uncontrollable giggles.  
"But I thought we had the same father." Gavroche sat up in the bed looking utterly confused.  
"No shit Gavroche, I was being sarcastic." She turned to smile at the boy. "You are supposed to be sleeping anyway."  
"You're too loud to go to sleep with."  
"I can't believe you're sitting there and letting her laugh at me!" She put an over-exaggerated pout face on. "Are you going to let her do that?"  
"Yes," Gavroche smiled towards them. "It'll do you good, try think of it as Éponine's moment of truth."  
Just as Adelene was about to wittily reply, Éponine interrupted her. "Shh... you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Shh, listen!"  
They all fell silent before they all heard the banging of someone coming up stairs.  
"Oh merde!" Adelene whispered, she felt Éponine slap her lightly and reply with "Not in front of Gavroche."  
Adelene picked up the knife she had dropped earlier on and quickly went over to the door.  
The footsteps were getting louder and louder, she quickly started to lock the door, the door left her a gap to be able to see out of one eye into the living room.  
"Adelene!" Éponine's scared voice, barely a whisper, called out to her.  
"Yes?" Her eyes flickered back and forth between the door and Éponine. "What?"  
"What if he finds Gavroche, what do we do?"  
"We'll think of something."

She felt her palms nervously start to sweat as the footsteps were getting nearer and nearer, she looked down at the knife in her hands and looked up at her siblings.  
Gavroche was hiding in the corner trying to make himself as small as possible while Éponine was protectively trying to shield the younger boy with her body knowing it would probably do nothing.  
_'If he tries to hurt him...you know what to do'  
_She turned back around to face the door, out of the corner of her eye she could see Éponine jumping every time she could hear a noise, the seventeen year old felt her hand unconsciously tighten around the cold knife.  
She turned her head towards the two in the corner, considering that he was only eleven years old he still looked like the scared little six year old that they use to sing to sleep at night.  
Éponine's normal happy face was now contorted into a face of pure fear and terror, even though Éponine had a tan on her from the amount of time she spent outside she had suddenly gone pale as a new white sheet, she was shakily trying to sooth Gavroche but it was going nowhere.  
The one thing that she remembered being jealous about her younger siblings was that they had the most adorable dimples they still had from when they were younger, unlike Adelene, you could see their dimples whenever they laughed or smiled but you could only slightly see hers whenever she smiled and if she laughed or went into a bigger smile they completely vanish.  
"It's going to be fine," She tried to assure them but she knew it was no good. "It'll be fine."  
The sound of the door barging open from the living room forced her to turn around, she then froze and her stomach turned cold when she saw a beat up pair of Franklin shoes heading for the door that they were in.  
_'Oh Baiser' _She swore to herself._  
_They were the same as her fathers.  
'_Breathe, Adelene, Breathe'  
_She turned away from the door and leant her back against it, and she then made a motion with her hand to Éponine which meant for them to be keep quiet.  
Éponine nodded her head in understanding and tightened her arms around Gavroche even more, she would have laughed at the face he was making but she knew that this wasn't the right time.  
Turning back around to look through the gap, she gasped as she found herself staring into familiar pair of eyes.  
"Adelene Belle Clarise Thénardier... unlock the door right now."

**Translations**

**Père – Father  
Non- No  
****Imbécile- Idiot  
****Monsieur- Sir  
Mademoiselle – Miss  
Oh merde – Oh shit  
Oh Baiser – Oh fuck  
-**

Thanks to:  
CherryBlossomTrinity  
Kyoya Kuma  
and Warblette  
for Favouriting this story!

I would just like to say that I'm NOT going to give up and throw this story in the bin; I'm definitely not giving up!  
I swear by the stars that I won't! (See what I did there, hehe! xD... no? Okay I'll just leave)

I'M SORRY THAT THERE HASN'T BEEN MUCH ENJOLRAS BUT HE WILL DEFINITELY BE IN THE NEXT ONE!

Oh and by the way do you know there's going to be a Wicked movie? I would love for Aaron Tveit to have a role in it! Who is your dream cast?

Thanks for Reading!  
Comment what you characters you would like to see in this story!


	4. Vive La France!

**_Chapter 3_**  
**_Vive la France_**

**_"Even if she be not harmed, her heart may fail her in so much and so many horrors; and hereafter she may suffer-both in waking, from her nerves, and in sleep, from her dreams." ― Bram Stoker, Dracula_**

She gaped into the familiar blue eyes "Montparnasse!"  
"Open the door Addy." His voice was solemn and was breaking with exhaustion, she quickly turned away from the door and propped her back up against it.  
"Don't make me come in there..." His tone started to get angrier, she didn't reply, she could only hear the sounds of his breathing getting faster. "I swear to god Adalene, if you don't unlock the door right now I will it knock down and personally drag you out by your hair myself!"  
Her mouth opened in shock. His voice was so loud, so angry, she couldn't concentrate on what he had said, only the tone in which he had said it. She guessed that the amount of alcohol he had made him become a different person.  
"Non, I won't let him hurt her!" She held the knife tighter in her hand, she turned slightly to the side towards the door handle. "I'll kill him, I will… you know I will! If he lays a hand on-"  
"You won't do anything… he would slit your throat if you did." He spoke solemnly, as if fearing what he just said. "He's not here…it's only me, I need to talk to you about the job he did tonight."  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She slowly started to get up, ignoring the protests of her sister and brother.  
"Would I lie to you Adalene?" She paused at his reply, she wanted to respond with yes and list all of the times he had lied to her but nonetheless she started to undo the lock on the door, within a couple of seconds it was unlocked, she clutched her small knife even tighter and hesitantly left the room ignoring her siblings complaints.

"You look surprised." She found Montparnasse already sitting at the table with his feet up, acting as if he hadn't just been threatening to break her down her door. "Do you not trust me?"  
"I would be lying if I said that I believed Pere was not here" She loosely chucked the knife she was holding onto the table and ambled over to him, when she reached him she crossed her arms across her chest and remained standing.  
He raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the chair "Why don't you sit?"  
"It's my apartment I don't need to you to tell me what to do!" But still took a seat on the old broken chair.  
He took a mouthful out of the bottle he was holding and raised an eyebrow at her "But you still do what I say… you are a very confusing child."  
"You didn't come here to mock me." She settled with a glare pointed at him "What did you want to tell me anyway, you're starting to annoy me."  
Montparnasse straightened up in the chair and leaned forward "It's about your father's job."  
"Yes, what about it?"  
Montparnasse had now seemed to sober up greatly. "It didn't go as planned."  
"Oh" She looked down and started to fiddle with a loose piece of string that had come off the chemise. "What was the job?"  
"He was getting paid to kill someone." He lifted the bottle up to take another mouthful. "The man survived and your father didn't get paid."  
He then studied her up and down. "Have you got enough money?"  
Adalene shook her head not making eye contact with him. "There was barely men there last night."  
She heard the sound of his drink going into his mouth again. "You have to work extra tonight" He said drink still in his mouth.  
She hung her head even lower as if ashamed of herself. "How mad is he?"  
He sighed. "I left him passed out, he was on the side of the road he'll probably forget everything and be fine in the morning."  
Adalene shook her head "Father never forgets." She sighed and pulled herself up from the table and walked over to the window. "You didn't answer my question."  
He paused and quickly took another swig of the bottle. "You might want to get ten extra francs by the end of the day… it would lighten his mood I guess."

She walked over to Montparnasse and took the bottle off him. "I still haven't forgiven you for nearly getting me in trouble with the police." She sauntered back over to the window and took a mouthful of the drink. Her face made a frown when she realised it was whiskey, she wasn't that fond of the drink. "The old man there was going to turn me in straight away when he had the chance."  
"He believed me because I am a good liar, you could learn from me."  
"He believed you because you are a boy"  
"Actually I am a man." He corrected her and then formed a grin on his face. "You would know, the amount of times you have been in my-"  
He was swiftly cut off by Adalene. "You are a boy, a young foolish boy, who thinks he's a man all because he thinks he knows his way with his co-."  
Before she could finish Adalene was pushed against the wall, Montparnasse's hand went around her mouth and pushed her cheeks together. She dropped the whiskey bottle and heard it smash on the floor, she didn't dare break eye contact with him to check if the bottle had spilled everywhere.  
"You need to learn your place Adelene." His breath strongly smelled like alcohol she forced the feeling of recoiling away. His face was dirty, she only now noticed that his neck and chin had splatters of blood and bruises on them. "You're lucky it's me you said that to not someone else, they would have probably done a lot worse."  
"I'm not scared of you!"  
A smile slowly appeared on his face. "You should be."  
"Get off me!" She started to struggle against him attempting to stamp on his feet.  
"Now where's the fun in that?" He slammed her back against the wall more forcefully this time, his right hand held both of hers above her head while his left hand slowly started to up her thigh.  
"See now isn't this fun?" His hand then started to wander underneath the chemise and went further up.  
"Montparnasse stop!" She warned him, she started to raise her knee in an attempt to hit him between the legs, but he took it as a sexual gesture.  
"I knew you'd warm up."  
"No don't please!"  
"It's not like this hasn't happened before."  
"Parnasse please!"  
"I knew you'd beg in the end."  
"No Parnasse please don't do this!"  
He looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes, he then realised what he was doing, he let her hands drop to her side and backed away.  
"Get out." Adalene and Montparnasse both turned to see Éponine holding Adelene's knife, it was strange to see her sister holding it, Éponine wouldn't hurt a fly, she had never expected to see her sister on verge of putting it into Parnasse.  
"Ponine!" She called out to her, Éponine ignored her sister and kept her eyes on Montparnasse.  
"I said get out!" She started to walk around the table towards him.  
"I heard you the first time."  
"So why are you still here?"  
Montparnasse raised his hands above his head in a mock surrender and started to walk out of the room, he stopped by the door and turned to face Adalene.  
_"Je suis désolé Adelene, peut-être pourriez-vous me pardonner?"  
_"Oui, maybe… like you said, it's not like it hasn't happened before."  
And with that he quickly left the room and then Éponine and she were in silence.  
Adalene went forward and took the knife out of her sister's hand. "How much did you see?"  
Éponine looked down and fiddled with her hands. "Not a lot… I heard you begging him to stop, I came in saw him… with you and grabbed the knife and here we are."  
"Right, well… we better get to bed then." She then started to walk to the room they shared before she was stopped by her sister.  
"Aren't we going to talk about this?"  
She turned to face her sister. "No, we are going to go to sleep."  
Éponine put her hands on her hips a frown made its way onto her face. "Adalene, don't pretend this never happened, we need to talk!"  
"About what Ponine?" She started to go closer to her. "My feelings? I don't want to do that, all I want to do is forget it and go to sleep!"  
Éponine looked at her in shock. "How can you go to sleep after something like this?"  
Adalene turned on her heel and walked silently to the door. Just as she was about to go in, she moved her head slightly towards her. "I've had worse done."

Adalene went into the bedroom and found Gavroche asleep on her bed, a small smile made its way to her while she walked over to the bed. She fell onto the bed and cuddled up next to her brother  
Much to her dismay she found that Éponine was right, she couldn't get to sleep, but it wasn't due to Montparnasse, it was because her sister had not came in yet.  
She started to fidget and became restless in the bed, it felt like hours before she heard the door creak open and heard the familiar lock.  
She was about to turn and ask why she took so long to come to bed when she felt another body lay down beside her. She turned and found Éponine wide eyed with pink rings around her eyes and tear tracks down her face.  
A pang of guilt came onto her, she quickly wrapped her sister in a hug and soothed her until she couldn't hear anymore sniffs coming out of her.  
"We're going to be fine Ponine don't you worry." She kept telling her younger sister that while she stroked her back and calmed her, she soon felt her sister's breathing go calmer and matched Gavroches.  
She then found that she could barely open her eyes and then slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

_She didn't know where she was. She was in the middle of a street it was unfamiliar, she whirled around looking for a sign of a shop that she might remember, she couldn't see any, in fact there were no signs, there was just houses, no colour on them they were just plain white.  
Adalene looked around her, there were men running and all shouting at each other, she couldn't make out what they were saying it was as if it was in a different language. All of them were holding guns and were running past her, she turned around and found that they were running towards a hill or a mountain, she couldn't tell if it was either there was so much fog and it was down the street.  
She started to run with the others, she looked down and found that she was wearing her white chemise and was barefooted. She attempted to try to cover herself but found it was no use and went ahead running.  
As she was running the fog started to disappear and what she thought was mountains became clearer. She surprised to find it wasn't a hill or mountain and that it was actually a pile of chairs and other pieces of furniture. She was a bit disappointed but it was quickly forgotten when everyone around her rapidly started to scramble up the furniture.  
She as well started to climb after them deciding that they would be going somewhere that she was able to recognise.  
When they eventually got to the top of the wall or whatever it was, Adelene didn't know she had never seen anything like it, she looked over and saw hundreds of French soldiers trying to climb up with their traditional bayonets. They were all wearing white, everyone was wearing white, No, apart from the furniture that had been chucked together, everything was white.  
She didn't scream when they charged against each other, she was too shocked, she couldn't do anything about they were all ignoring her running past her not even noticing she was the only one who wasn't holding a weapon or of the same sex. She watched in horror as nearly all the men were falling rapidly to the floor, she soon started to feel ashamed of herself when she found that she wasn't able to stop them. Adelene looked around and noticed that nearly everything was stained with blood. Their once spotless crisp white clothes were now stained with their own blood, the buildings were stained with blood and the soldiers were stained in blood.  
She decided to climb down from the fighting that was going on, as she tried to get away from the nightmare held before her eyes she took a step on to a piece of furniture, before she could realise what was happening she heard a crack coming from underneath her, Adalene felt a sudden sickening sensation throughout her body. A chill ran up her as she fully realized the cause of this sensation was her body suspended in air and time. One broken step quickly turned into an entire drop to the bottom._

_As Adalene fell backwards, she tried to brace herself for the impact of the floor she couldn't stop herself from letting a small cry come out of her mouth. As she closed her eyes, she felt her body collide with someone else's, she felt a pair of cold arms wrap around to stop her from falling.  
She opened her eyes and found a man with a head full of golden curls holding her, before she could thank him, he had placed her down and ran to the top of the wall.  
She quickly got herself up and ran after him. "Hey wait up, I want to thank you!"  
She watched as he stood at the very top and lifted the flag, he then shouted something, but she couldn't understand him. She was annoyed with the fact that she couldn't understand anyone but brushed it aside as she leaned over to see what the soldier's reaction was to it.  
She was shocked at their response. They had all immediately pointed their guns at him, all aiming at him, but he didn't care he raised it even higher and waved it above his head.  
She started to scream at him over and over again but he ignored her and carried on. "GET DOWN! HEY YOU! HEY!"  
He didn't even glance her way.  
"HEY BLONDIE!"  
He didn't even notice her.  
"LISTEN TO ME! FOR GODS SAKE LISTEN TO ME!"  
He didn't even budge.  
"FOR THE WHOLE OF FRANCE'S SAKE LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!"  
He then turned his head towards her and smiled, she decided she liked it when he smiled it seemed as if it was a rare thing like when her father actually didn't come home drunk, or when Gavroche would come up to her in the street and talk to her, it was even like the amount of times she had a decent meal, now that was the rarest of them all.  
He then held out a hand towards her, as if an invitation, as she looked at into his eyes and realised it was an invitation to die with him. His curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes would have attracted many women throughout France, she doubted any of them would say no to him.  
"I can't… I have family to look after." She looked away from his hand and down at her feet, when she looked back up he dejectedly nodded back in understanding and turned to the soldiers and shouted once more.  
In that moment she only realised what he had been shouting and in that moment the whole French guard had let their triggers go and he was struck with hundreds of bullets.  
She then heard herself scream out for him.  
She reached out for him but it was too late, he was plummeting down into a pool of blood that held his other companions who had valiantly fought with him.  
A wave of grief washed over her `Don't be stupid Adelene you just met him` Yes she had just met him and also let him die.  
`For god`s sake it`s just a dream` Why couldn't she wake up then?  
She started to climb over the barrier but then found that all the soldiers were ascending up towards her, she spun back around and began to go downwards.  
When she was half way down her eyes rested on the bodies of the fallen and had to stop herself from screaming.  
Replacing the dead bodies was a river of blood which was growing bigger and higher, she then ran back to where she came from. When she was back at the top she looked down and that found the blood red river had grown bigger, Adalene started to panic. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
She then felt a hand seize her from behind, she turned around and found that it was one of the soldiers clutching her.  
He starting to shout something at her. "What? I don't under-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by her own scream as the soldier threw her down towards the sea of blood beneath her.  
She was yet again was consumed by sickening feeling of falling all over again except this time there was no one to catch her.  
She was engulfed by the sickly warm fluid. She couldn't breathe, her mouth instinctively opened for air. The metallic liquid flooded in, she started to choke on the thickness of it, her throat burned as if a thousand needles had been plunged into it. She desperately clawed at the blood, trying to get to the surface while her lungs were filled with the decaying fluid.  
The minute she reached the surface she reached for anything that could lift her out, she found something that felt like the leg of a chair. She pulled herself out of the pool of death she had nearly drowned in.  
She could barely breathe and her heart felt as though it was going burst out of her throat at any minute, yet she still managed to climb onto the remains of a piano.  
She looked down at her chemise and found that it was now completely stained red, her hair had gone to a dark red and her hands were dripping with it. She hung her head back and tried to regain her breath back, but as soon as she started to relax she felt something grab her foot.  
She snapped her head down and found a bloody hand had come out of the deathly waters and wrapped itself around her foot.  
She tried kicking it off but it was no good it wouldn't budge. It then started to pull her back down from where it came from. "No please NO!" She started to cry out and looked around desperately trying to find something to get it off with. Her eyes rested on a broken off furniture leg, she swiftly grabbed it and started to hit the hand with it.  
Then another hand came out and took the piece of furniture from her and snapped it in half then chucked behind it into the blood.  
Adalene started to crawl backwards up to the top while the owner of the hands stepped out of the river. Her mouth opened wide in shock when she saw him, "No, it can't be, you're dead."  
Before she could register what he looked like dead she was plunged back into sea. She tried to get out but was held down by the man with the golden curls. Her heart was hammering against her chest, her ears were ring and all she could see was red.  
She felt herself being pushed against his chest, and much to her surprise she held on.  
The ringing in her ears was replaced with a low chanting, the same chanting the men had shouted when she ran with them, the same chanting the man holding her had died because of saying and same chanting he was whispering into her ear.  
"Vive la France"  
'Long live France'_

**Thanks to:  
****D the Knight (GO CHECK OUT HIS FICTION WRITING! HIS WORK IS AMAZING!)  
mysteriousandwild1998 (AND HER STORYS ARE AWESOME! SHE HAS BEEN SUCH A HUGE HELP TO ME I CAN'T THANK HER ENOUGH!)  
Warblette  
Kyoya kumo  
CherryBlossomTrinity  
sk8trchick  
Her Grace the Duchess  
FOR FOLLOWING/FAVOURITING/REVIEWING**

Hey so I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! Next chapter will be up soon!  
THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
